An Apprentice's Secrets
by FearlessinBlue
Summary: Snakeye's apprentice's old life is beginning to catch up with her, and he can't do much to help her, the one he loves with his whole soul. The one who is being haunted by two new scientists. SExOC I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

It was almost appropriate that it was raining that night. A 21-year-old girl sat by her window, watching the rain pound against the glass. Her parents and her sisters were in bed, fast asleep. She was in the kitchen, the chair she was inhabiting facing the back door.

She was wearing a tight black body suit with 5 stars emblazoned on the shoulder. They were blue, green, orange, red, and purple. A mask rested on the table, deflated without her face to occupy it. It was a mold of her face, and like her master's it had tinted glass around where her eyes would be. Her suit was molded to match her body, and hardened to resist bullets. Strapped to her back were twin katanas crossed into an 'x' formation. Also strapped to her thighs, sides, and ankles were an assortment of knives and guns.

Suddenly she leapt silently to her feet and stood stock still. The back door opened silently, its usual obnoxious beeping disabled by her deft fingers. Four figures stepped forward, through the rain, and into the house.

"Master Snakeyes." She whispered and bowed low.

"_Stand my student._" His deep baritone reverberated through her mind, and made her love-struck heart sing. She stood and watched as he walked over to the table to fetch her mask. He came back in front of her and slowly began to slip the mask over her face. Slowly, long brown hair in a ponytail was covered, her caramel and auburn highlights disappearing into black. She shut her golden eyes as they were momentarily shrouded. Her button nose with a small beauty mark on the tip, and her full lips were the last to be covered. When her mask was on fully it melded with the rest of her suit. It was new technology that had recently been developed but not released to the public. The other three figures exited out into the rain, while the girl and Snakeyes remained.

She turned and took one last look at her childhood home. Her survey ended at the man who was her future.

"_You will b_e _alright?_" her master's voice rang through her head.

"_I'll be fine. Don't worry so much."_ She replied, walking silently so that she stood in front of him. Slowly he removed both of their masks.

Her hand traced across his square jaw and through his short, dirty blonde hair. Her hazel eyes met his blue orbs, and he leaned down so that his lips collided with hers.

"_I love you."_ He said

"_I love you too."_ She replied. He snuck one last long kiss before they replaced their masks and quickly headed out the door, and into the pounding rain.

Hovering above the yard was an aircraft with a black rope ladder hanging down for them. The girl went up first, laughing when she read the thoughts running through her master's head.

As soon as she was on the plane, the engines started up. She hurried to the window and placed a black clad hand on the glass. Snakeyes came up behind her and turned her so her face was buried in his chest.

Under her mask, Esteria cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 years later…**

Jessica Lindly and Alexandra Turlenburg shifted nervously in the seats of the military aircraft that was taking them to a secret base in the middle of the desert. The date was nearing September 19th; a sad day for them, around their necks was an identical picture of the two of them and another girl. She was their best friend who had gone missing from her Phoenix home at age 21. They had searched and searched for her, but all they found was an open back door and not a single trace of anything else. So, with their despair, they dove into science, and quickly became the best of the best. One constant from their childhood was their tendency to synchronize with each other when they were together. It was defense mechanism so they would not lose another of their group.

Suddenly the plane lurched and began its descent into a gaping hole that had suddenly appeared into the sand. The farther into the hole they descended, the darker and cooler it got. A few minutes later, they were underground and military personnel were bustling around with weapons, reports, and just about anything. A large man with a prominent scar on his face greeted them as they stepped down from the cooling aircraft.

"I'm Duke, welcome to G.I. Joe." He said coolly as a group of people came up behind him, "I'll introduce you to the team."

A woman with bright red hair and an educated feel about her stepped forward as Duke gestured to her, "This is Scarlett, our resident genius. I'm sure you three will get along well together."

A large African American man stepped up next, "This is Heavy Duty, he is our ordnance expert and field commander."

Next came a slightly smaller and leaner African American man, "This is Ripcord, our pilot."

Lastly was a man in a tight black full body suit, carrying a single katana on his back, "This is Snakeyes, he's our martial arts master. He is a strict mute, and he would appreciate it if you didn't try to force him to talk."

"It's very nice to meet you all." The two scientists said simultaneously, their voices perfectly in sync, "We shall get to work as soon as your men unload our gear. Your accelerator body suits shall be slimmed down to be less cumbersome and more efficient. After we are finished with those all weapons creation shall be transferred to our lab. We do accept suggestions." They smiled a twin smile at the stunned group.

"Okay um… there is one more member of the team, Snakeyes could you get her?" Duke turned to the mute ninja who signed something to Scarlett. Duke looked at the ginger expectantly.

"He says she is already on her way. She should be here soon." As soon as she was finished speaking a black blur sailed over the railing landed next to Snakeyes.

"Master." The black clad woman said quietly. Her mask hid her face in a similar fashion as her masters except her suit was more feminine. "I apologize for my tardiness." She turned to the two new scientists and her body seized up marginally. _Not Them_. She thought.

"Dr. Lindly, this is Shadow. She is the student of Snakeyes." The women scanned her with their eyes in such a familiar way that Shadow shuddered inwardly. A cool baritone suddenly penetrated her mind.

_Shadow? Are you alright? _It asked.

_I'm fine master._ She replied and turned her attention to the physical world. She and her master had been able to communicate in such a fashion since the fateful day on which they had met. She had accompanied her stepfather on a mission to check out some technology warehouses in the outskirts of Phoenix. The warehouses were full of high security technology, of what nature she had not known then. When they had arrived and cleared the security area, they had proceeded into a storage area/ tech lab where many men in army uniforms were either transporting and packaging objects, or creating them and doing maintenance. That's when he appeared. Duke and Snakeyes had approached them, and while Duke conversed with her stepfather, she and Snakeyes watched each other with intent eyes. Inside her mind there was a flurry of activity and hen a baritone voice had rang through her mind._ Beautiful._

From that day on she had trained with Snakeyes until the fateful day when she had been sworn into G.. she had left any future she had hoped to have behind in favor of helping her country. She just never thought that the life she had left behind would catch up with her in the form of her two best friends. Jessie and Alex.

"We shall retire to our lab to supervise now if that's okay?" they said in unison. Duke nodded and they walked off in perfect unison.

"Wow." Was all Ripcord could say as he looked at his long-time best friend.

"Yeah." Duke breathed, and Shadow turned to her master.

_It is late and I wish to retire to our quarters please._

_Yes of course. I shall join you in the dojo for meditation and then we shall sleep."_ Warmth filled her body at his words and she turned to Duke.

"My master and I will be meditating." Was all she said before the two ninjas raced off at a silent run.

"Dude why is everybody here so weird?" Ripcord asked his friend.

"I dunno Rip, but those two are definitely hiding something. Scarlett," he turned to the frowning redhead. "Follow them."

She nodded hesitantly and quickly followed the path the ninja pair had taken.

"There are no secrets on this team." Duke growled as he watched Scarlett run.

**Author's Note: Sorry it is so short but I don't have much time to write. I just need some prompting to update so I'm counting on all of you! **


End file.
